Chagrin et Souffrance
by miss's-dgrayman
Summary: Cercle vicieux ou Lavi, Allen, Lenalee et TyKi s'y retrouverons mêlé. Beaucoup de choses vont changé et en cours de route ils y trouverons principalement du chagrin et de la souffrance... Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Kawii-chan: Vu que je m'envais pour la fin de semaine et que je n'ai pas touché au chapitre 7 de Improbable,mais vrai je vous laisse le début de l'histoire que j'avais prévu mettre après celle-ci.**

* * *

- Moi aussi je t'aime Lavi, mais comme ami pas plus, je suis désolé.

- Tu sors avec Allen s'est ça !

- Oui, mais s'il te plait ne laisse pas ma relation gacher notre amitié et pense à Allen, il est ton meilleur ami.

- Tu ose vraiment me dire ça! Je vien de t'avoué que je t'aimais et toi tout ce que tu trouve à dire ces que je te supporte toi et Allen en train de vous minoucher!

- Mais, Lavi je... Non s'il te plait ne part pas!

Le rouquin, qui en avait plus que mart, partit plus furax que jamais dans sa chambre et s'y enferma pendant trois jour. Bien entendu Allen étais venu lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, il se dit que visiblement Lenalee n'en avait pas parler à Allen.

Ce n'est que quand Komui vint le chercher pour une mission qu'il sortit, mais une fois arriver que ne fut pas la surprise lorsqu'il aperçu Lenalee et Allen étaient assied sur le sofa.

- Salut Lavi, toi aussi tu vien avec nous. Dit-il joyeux.

- Ouais s'est ça. Dit-il énervé.

Lavi n'écoutais Komui qu'un d'un oreille trop occuper à lancer des yeux meurtrier à Lenalee.

- Bon je crois que je vous est dit tous ce qu'il y avait à savoir, alors sur ce bonne mission.

Après qu'Allen étais sortit tout souriant étant heureux de ne pas se coltiner Kanda sur cette mission, Lenalle s'approcha de Lavi.

- Lavi je suis tellement désolé.

- Garde t'es excuse Lenalee parce que ce n'est pas ca qui va me faire oublier comment tu m'a briser! Dit-il en partant dans sa chambre et laissant Lenalee les larmes au yeux derrière lui.

Plusieur heures plus tard :

Lavi regardais par la fenêtre essayant de d'échapper à la vision et à l'écoute du minouchage des deux autre.« Lenalee est vraiment qu'une garce de laisser faire se qu'il fait quand je suis là. » Après un moment il se leva et sortit de la cabine.

Après quelques baiser après que Lavi soit partit Allen arrêta coup à coup, sous le regard de son amante qui se demandais pourquoi il avait arrêter, et puis il lui demanda :

- Tu ne trouve pas que Lavi agit bizzarement depuis quelque jours?

- Oui, mais il te dira surement ce qui le tracasse en temps et en heure, ne t'en fait pas. Dit-elle en sachant qu'elle devait au plus vite aller parler à Lavi envant qu'il n'explose et fasse quelque chose qu'il ne voudrait surement pas fire.

Plus tard Lavi était adossé à un mur sa tête acoté sur ses genous replié, en réfléchisant à se qu'il devait faire... Devait-il les endurer, les ignorer ou les faire souffrir comme il souffrait?

Il fut dérengé de ses pensés par Lenalee.

- Comment va tu?

- Tsss...

- C'est ce que je croyais. Dit-elle avec un sourir triste.

-...

- Tu sais Lavi même si je ne sort pas avec toi je tiend beaucoup à toi et sa me fait beaucoup de peine de te voir ainsi.

- En fait tu n'en n'as rien à faire de ce que je peux ressentir parce que tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ta petite personne et temps qu'il ne m'arrivera rien tu n'aura rien à te reprocher!

- C'EST FAUX LAVI! JE TIEN À TOI AUTANT QUE LES AUTRES, ALORS ARRÊTE DE BROYE DU NOIR ET RELÈVE TOI, ET SI TU EN N'ENT INCAPABLE C'EST QUE TU N'EST QU'UN LÂCHE!

Lavi se redressa tellement rapidement que Lenalee n'eut même pas le temps reculer et reçu un coup de point sur la joue et tomba par terre.(AHAH C'est bien fait pour elle)

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, LENALEE! Dit-il en serrant les points tellement ford que ses jointure en étaient blanches.

- Allen... Dit-elle en larme

- Ah, alors tu veut que j'aille le chercher pour qu'il te protège... comme c'est minion. Dit-il en s'adossant au mur en se laissant glisser jusqu'a être assi dans la même position qu'il était avant d'être dérengé.

- Pourquoi?

-...

- POURQUOI M'A TU FRAPPÉ. Dit-elle en pleurant.

- ...

Après quelque minute sans réponse Lenalee reprit.

- Pourquoi ne répond-tu pas?

-... Dit-il restant dans le silence complet.

Une vingtaine de minutes ou plus aucune échange de parole fut prononcé, on put entendre une porte s'ouvrir n'étant pas intéressé les deux exorcists ignorèrent la personne jusqu'à ce que celle-ci leur adressa la parole.

- Lenalee... Lavi, ques ce qui ce passe?

-...

- Et toi Lavi sa fait des jours que tu ne sourit plus, ne parle plus et ne sort plus... Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Quelque minutes plus tard Lenalee prit la parole.

- Vien Allen, ont retourne dans la cabine.

- Mais, Lenalee!

- Il a besoin de réfléchir, je crois que c'est mieux si on le laisse seul.

Même si il n'étais pas convaincu il suivit quand même sa petite amie jusque dans la cabine.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Lavi se leva et alla dans lacabine réservé par l'orde. Quand il rentra il aperçu les deux amoureux assoupi dans les bras de l'autres, n'y portant pas plus attention il s'affala dans son siège et ne tarda pas à s'assoupir à son tour...

* * *

**J'epère que vous avez aimé...Sur ce, Tourlou.**

**Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kawii-chan: Pour me faire pardonné de mon absence et de ma petite plaisentrie.**

* * *

Un fois rendu à l'hotel nos trois exorcists prirent trois chambre et chacun alla s'instaler dans la leur.

Vers 6h :30 Lavi descendi au premier étage pour aller souper. Une fois son plat en main il alla s'aseoir à la seul place de libre, c'est à dire à coté d'Allen et de ses plats. ( Et il n'y en a pas q'un peu) Après une longue discution joyeuse Lavi avait finalement réussi à oublier sa colère, mais cela ne dura pas très lontemps, car le problème de la colère de Lavi était venu s'asseoir à la même table. Lenalee fesait un regard triste à Lavi qui ruina totalement sa bonne humeur. Depuis, celui-ci s'était renforger durant le reste du dînner. Quand il eu terminer de manger Lavi attendu que ses deux coéquipier est fini de manger leurs plats avant d'entamer la discution de leur mission. Quand Allen eu enfin terminer ses plats Lavi prit la parole.

- Maintenant que nous avons tous terminer de manger nous devrions parler de notre stratégie pour trouver l'innocence.

- Oui tu a raison... Peut-être devrions nous commencer par aller voir la grange que Komui nous avait conseiller d'aller voir, là ou tout les phénomène on eu lieux?

- Ouais... Bon on y va?

- Je crois que se serais mieux si nous y allons demain, car si nous y allons se soir nous allons surement de nous perde.

- Oui Lenalee a n'a pas tort, nous allons y aller demain lorsqu'il fera jour.

Après qu'il aient fini de régler les détails de la mission Lavi et Allen recomenssairent leur discution qu'ils avaient eux avant que Lenalee ne se joignent à eu, mais comme elle aimait tellement casser l'embiance, elle décida de prendre la parole.

- Lavi?

- Ques que tu veut?

- Je voulais seulement te dire que je te pardonne pour le train, à y penser je me suis rendu compte que c'étais moi qui était dans le tort...

- Ah et s'est seulement là que tu t'en rend compte. Dit-il en serrant le dents.

- Je suis tellement désolé Lavi, je ne voulait vraiment pas te faire souffrir.

- Ouais c'est ça. Dit- il sarcastiqument

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil, elle te dit qu'elle est désolé et toi tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est, ouais c'est ça !

- Allen tu ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé dans le train et encore moin la cose, alors si tu ne sais rien je te prirais de la fermé.

- Laviii. Dit-il serrant les points pour ne pas faire de betise qu'il regretterait par la suite et qui compliquerais encore plus les chose.

- Va y frappe moi, je sais que c'est ce que tu veut faire alor ne te gene pas... de toute façon la seule chose que toi et Lenalee sachez faire ces de m'emerder alors qu'est-ce que sa changerais?

- C'est faux Lavi, s'est toi qui a changé et se n'est en rien de notre faute!

- Avant de dire ça je te conseillerais dans parler avec ta petite amie.

Surpris Allen se tourna vers Lenalee pour voir si se qu'il disait était vrai et celle-ci répondu par l'affirmative. Allen se retourna vers Lavi pour continuer leur discution, mais celui-ci avait disparu.

POV LAVI

« Il me font vraiment suer avec leur innocence... **( Quand je parle d'innocence je ne veut pas dire dans le sens de l'arme.)** Ils croient que la gentillesse et l'amitier peut tout régler... Il sont tellement... Il sont... Arrghh, BORDEL! » Dit-je en frappant contre le mur à coté de moi.

POV FIN

Voulant prendre l'aire pour ne pas frapper son meilleur ami Lavi décida de sortir. Après quelques heures de marches le rouquin s'était rendu dans une forêt de conifères au sapin vert foncé. C'est seulement quand il aperçu une rivière, lui barant la route, que Lavi décida qu'il était temps de rentrer à l'hotel, seulement, après quelques minutes de marche Lavi reçu de plein fouet un violent mal de tête. Tellement que le borgne s'éffondra par terre la tête entre les mains en hurlant de douleure...

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kawii-chan : Je n'est rien a dire alors... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-AAAAHHHH!

Tout son corps souffrait de violent tremblement, assez violent pour le faire tomber de coté par terre en se tenant la tête entre les mains, comme si celle-ci tentait de s'enfuir.

- AAAHHHHHH! Criat-il du à la douleur parcourrant son corps.

Quelques temps plus tard la crise se calma, mais il n'eu même pas le temps de dire ouff que les tremblements et le mal de tête revenirent en force accompagné de saignement du au os se déplacant dans son corps.

Quand la crise fut fini pour de bon, Lavi resta au sol pendant un long moment le temps que sa respiration et ses tremblements se calme, quand ce fut le cas Lavi remarqua que sa peau était anormalement grise et que ses sens avaient triplé.

Clak, clak, clak, clak, clak.

- D'une toute beauté.

En entendant la voix qui lui était familière il tourna sa tête de tout les cotés pour trouver son interlocuteur, rien, son interlocuteur était introuvable...

- Vous avez raison comte c'était vraiment manifique!

Cette fois se fut une petite voix enfantine qui parla, mais Lavi n'y portais déjà plus attention, car le mot comte prenait toute la place dans son esprit. Quand il réalisa qu'il ne rêvait pas son premier reflexe fut d'activer Tetsui, mais bizzarement quand il l'activa son innocence se changa en un liquide noir, pour ensuite entrer de force dans la bouche de son propriétaire.

- AH! Criat le borgne sentant une immence douleur au niveau des bras.

- On dirait que ton innocence n'est pas contente. Dit la petite voix enfantine qui s'étais adresser à lui plutôt avec son ton moqueur.

- Road tu n'es pas très gentille avec notre nouvelle recru.

- Bouheuuuu!

- Tu boude encore parce que ce ne sera pas toi qui s'en occupera?

- Oui !

Lavi qui trouva encore la force de parler s'adressa au comte.

- Que me voulez vous!

- Regarde toi dans l'eau et tu comprendra tout petit et impuissant exorciste.

Après quelques instant d'hésitation, Lavi décida de suivre le conseil du comte... Et se qu'il y vit lui coupa le souffle...

* * *

**Je n'ai pas encore pensé à la suite de l'histoire alors je vous laisse le troisième chapitre et je vais penser à la suite!**

**Tourlou!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kawii-chan : Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

* * *

En s'apercevant dans l'eau, Lavi y vit son reflet, un grand jeune homme élancé à la peau anormalement grise, à l'oeil or et l'on pouvait aussi apercevoir de grande croix barrant son front, ainsi que de grande pierre s'enroulant sur toute la longeur de ses bras.**(Les pierres son l'Innocence de Lavi.)**

Lavi n'en revenait pas, il était un Noah l'ennemi juré des exorcistes et de la congrégation... Maintenant que ferait-il ? Irait-il avec le comte? Turait-il ses soidisant « amis »? Que ferait-il... ça il n'en savait rien, mais il doutait que le comte laisse la vrai personnalité en lui filer si facilement, sa personalité qu'il méprisait tant, mais qu'il adorait autant qu'il la méprisait... Et il se doutait aussi que si il retournait à la congrégation il ne serait pas acceuilli à bras ouvert... Les commandants ordoneraient surement sa destruction ou ils l'enfermerait dans un cachot pour le reste de sa vie, pour ne pas détruire leur précieuse matière.

Lavi ne put pousser ses reflexions plus loin du à la voix du comte.

- Alors petit ex exorciste.

-...

- Que dis tu que je passe un marcher avec toi.

- Sa dépend du genre de marcher...

- D'accord, alors laisse moi te proposer de venir avec moi et en échange j'éffacerais les 49 personnalité qui empêche ta vrai personalité de pointer le bout de son nez.

- C'est tout?

- Bien sur que non je te propose aussi de pouvoir éléminer de tes propre mains la cose de ton chagrin et de ta souffrance.

- C'est-à-dire...

- L'exorcistes Lenalee Lee...

Soudainement on put apercevoir un sourire sadique élluminer les lèvre de « Lavi »... Pour la première fois depuis que Gramps avait scelé sa vrai personalité... Sa terrible personalité... celle qui tue par plaisir, qui rit en déchiquetant les entrailles de sa victime, qui dévore le reste de la carcasse de sa proie... Oui sa vrai personalité, celle du prédateur...

- J'accepte à une condition.

- Et quel est cette condition?

- Tuer.

Le visage du comte s'éllumina lui aussi d'un sourire sadique tel que personne ne l'avait encore vu... Décidément, il aimait déjà au plus haut point son nouveau pion...

* * *

**J'ADORE mon chapitre c'est la première fois que je suis combler par un des chapitre que j'ai écrit... J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi je l'ai aimé et sur ce au prochain chapitre...**

**Tourlou!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kawii-chan : Je dit un gros merci à Katou-chan pour avoir corriger mon text et sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà 3 mois qu'il avait quitté la congrégation et on lui demandait déjà d'y retourner... Dans trois jours il allait revoir ses anciens camarades de combats, mais cela ne l'enchantait vraiment pas, ça lui faisait plutôt chier de revoir ces minables... Enfin bref si le comte le lui demandait, il le ferait...

Flash back

- Nyx j'ai une mission pour toi pour la réussir tu devras suivre mon plan à la lettre, car cette mission est d'une fragilité incomparable et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu meurs, alors écoute bien, tu devras commencer par aller à la congrégation et ensuite tu utiliseras une excuse comme quoi ton innocence à évolué et tu ne pouvais plus bouger et que ça a prit trois mois avant de pouvoir bouger correctement. Quand ils auront retrouvé la confiance en toi qu'ils avaient avant que tu te volatilises dans la nature. Quand ce sera fait je vais m'arranger pour que tu puisses partir en mission avec Bookman et Lenalee puis tu les élimineras en faisant bien sûr attention pour ne pas que la congrégation se doute de quoi que se soit sur ton identité...

- Attendez comte, mais comment vais-je faire pour prouver à la congrégation que je ne pouvais réellement plus bouger?

- Je vais engager une famille qui dira qu'elle ta héberger pendant ta « guérison »

- D'accord, mais comment?

- L'argent règle bien des problèmes et ce n'est pas de l'argent qui nous manque

- Autre chose?

- Oui tu pars dans 3 jours.

Fin flash back

Nyx reprit contact avec la réalité en sentant le corps endormi sous lui bouger.

- Bonjour charmant. Dit Tyki encore endormi.

- 'jour

- On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse, je me trompe?

- Effectivement... Je pars en mission.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour si peu tout se passera bien. **(Tyki ne sait pas encore que Lavi part pour longtemps.)**

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je vais partir très longtemps et je n'ai pas envie de retourner là bas.

- Pour combien de temps?

- Sûrement pour une bonne partie de la guerre...

- Tu veux dire que le compte t'a demandé de faire de l'espionnage dans le camps des exorcistes!

- Ouais...

- Dans combien de temps part-tu?

- Trois jours.

- Hum, alors il faut qu'on en profite au maximum.

Ne voyant aucune résistance de la part d'Nyx, Tyki se mit entre les jambes de son amant et prit possession de sa bouche en forçant l'entrer avec sa langue pour aller goûter à la langue douce et chaude de son rouquin. Bien vite les deux amoureux se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle pour un autre baiser, mais Tyki lui n'était pas de cette avis, car il alla s'attaquer au coup de son amant pour tranquillement se rendre à l'oreille d'Nyx et la lécher de façon très sensuelle.

- AH... T-TYKI...AH!

Tyki suçait le mamelon droit de sa « victime » tout en taquinant l'autre pour qu'elle subisse le même sort dans quelque temps. Son autre main, elle, était occuper à caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Nyx.

- Plus!Tyki... J-j'en-AH!

Tyki était à présent occuper à frôler de toute sa longueur le sex tendu de son beau rouquin, faisant monter d'un cran les gémissements de son charmant. Tyki prit un malin plaisir à faire languir son amant, car il adorait quand la si belle créature sous lui le suppliait de le prendre quand il n'en pouvait plus, mais quand son charmant le fesait il était toujours irrésistible avec ses joues et ses lèvres rouges et son corps se cambrant sous le sien... Vraiment ça, ça l'excitait au plus haut point.

- Hmmm!

Ça y était Tyki avait finalement prit en bouche la verge de son beau, faisant des va-et-vient de façon à faire gémir son partenaire. Après seulement quelques minutes après que Tyki ai commencer ses va-et-vient sur la verge de Nyx, celui-ci glissa sa main en dessous du sex de son amant pour aller jouer avec les couille de son beau... A chaque fois que Tyki glissait sa main à cette endroit il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de penser au gémissement que Nyx ferait lorsqu'il déscenderait un peu plus bas pour aller pénétrer de ses doigt l'anus de celui-ci...

- AH!

Enfin... Il les entendaient les gémissements de Nyx... Il adorait le voir ainsi, car il pouvait voir à quel point son corps lui appartenais et à quel point le rouquin était sexy comme un dieu quand il gémissait... Soudain Tyki fut surpris, il était tellement occupé a sonder l'entrer de son amant et à le regarder gémir qu'il avait complètement oublier qu'il exerçait encore des mouvements sur la verge de Nyx et il n'entendit pas non plus son beau lui dire qu'il était au bort de l'orgasme, mais ça Tyki s'en rendit vite compte du au liquide chaud qui s'était introduit dans sa bouche.

- Dit moi Nyx tu aurais put me prévenir que tu étais sur le bord.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu étais perdu dans tes pensées et que tu ne m'as pas entendu.

- Comment sait-tu ça?

- Depuis quelques temps tu es toujours dans la lune quand on baise.

- Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute.

- Idiot! Comme si c'était de ma faute si tu étais perdu dans tes pensées. Dit-il en lui tirant la langue que Tyki se précipita pour la pincer d'un aire gamin.

- Bien sur que c'est de ta faute si je suis dans la lune...

- ... Dit-il en faisant les grosses joues et Tyki encore une fois lui les pinça vigoureusement comme une vieille tante.

- Bien sur que ça l'est puisque que je pensais à quel point tu étais mignon quand tu gémissais.

- Baka! Dit-il, tandis que de belles rougeurs apparaissaient sur ses joues...

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié... et pour le lemon je sais qu'il est nulle, mais c'est seulement le deuxième que j'ai fait dans toute ma vie, alors je vous prit de me pardonner. (S'excuse encore et encore.)**

**Tourlou.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Trois jours plus tard.

- Nyx, réveille toi.

-...

- Nyx.

- Hum... Dit-il en se retournant dos à Tyki qui essayait de le réveiller depuis déjà une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Après un moment il abandonna, car la dernière fois qu'il avait réveillé son amant celui-ci l'avait envoyer faire un séjour à l'hôpital avec des cotes casser, un bras disloquer et un poignet brisé. ( J'ai trouver le double de Kanda le matin XD)

- Tu me donne vraiment pas le choix, Nyx... Je vais devoir employer la manière forte...

- Que comptes-tu me faire espèce d'idiot... Dit-il encore dans la brume du sommeil.

- Euh... Mais rien voyons... Tu sais bien que jamais je ne t'aurais fait quelque chose de mal... Dit-il en devenant blême.

- Ah bon, alors que voulais tu dire part « La manière forte »?

- Euh... Je comptais te réveiller par la manière forte...et...après...disons...

Voyant que Nyx commençais a s'impatienter, Tyki décida qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de tourner autour du pot, sinon il craignait d'avoir à faire avec la mauvaise humeur du matin de Nyx et ça n'allait pas être bon pour lui...

- Après j'aurais détalé comme un lapin.

- ... * Espèce de trouillard -_- ' *

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je vais prendre une douche.

- Ah bon...

-Il faut bien que je me débarrasse de ton truc blanc que tu m'as mis dans le cul hier soir.

-ahahah.

En entendant que Tyki riait de sa gueule, Nyx lui fit la grimace et ensuite il alla s'enfermé dans la chambre de bain pour prendre une douche...

Une fois sortit de la douche le Noé de la confusion prit quelques minutes pour se regarder dans le miroir.

-(soupir) Je n'ai nullement envie de reprendre mon ancienne apparence...

-Je te comprend, ça doit être dur de retourner dans la faibleter. (Mais d'ou sort-il celui-la?)

- ( soupir) ... Oui, tout ce que j'aurais envie de faire en les voyant, est de leur arracher ce qui leur sert de tête!

- Je vois... Surtout que toi Road vous vous amuser à torturer des gens trois fois par semaines! Dit-il avec un ton moqueur.

-Ce n'est rien.. Si j'ai envie de torturer quelqu'un je le ferais en utilisant un traqueur et puis ce n'est pas ça qui manque à la congrégation. Dit Nyx d'un ton à faire peur au compte lui même.

-O_O...

-Bon je vais aller m'habiller.

Une fois habillé Nyx et Tyki discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'une servante cogna à la porte en leur disant que le comte les demandaient. Après avoir traversé les couloirs qui séparaient la chambre de Tyki à la salle à manger, il entraient dans la pièce ou le comte les attendaient eux, ansi que les autres Noah.

-Bonjour mes petits Noés-chou =D

- -_-''... Comte...

-Bonjour (C'est Tyki qui parle).

-Veuillez prendre place, Tyki-pon, Nyxi-chou.

Comme les comte le leur avait dit, les deux Noés prirent place en attendant les autres. Quand tout les Noés furent tous installés le comte prit la parole.

-Comme vous le savez Nyx a une très importante mission et aujourd'hui c'est la date de son départ... Je voulais aussi vous dire, si vous rencontrer Nyx pendant sa mission demander lui si il y a des Nouvelles informations.

Quand le comte fut certain que tous les Noé avait bien compris il poursuivit.

-Si l'un de vous, pendant un combat, est obliger des se battre contre Nyx trouver une excuse, pour vous retirez sans que ça est l'aire suspect... Des questions?

-Dans se cas je vous souhaite bonne appétit! Dit-il en claquant des doigts pour faire signe au akumas servantes de venir leurs apporter les plats.

Quand ils eurent tous fini.

-Bon, je vois que vous avez tous terminé de manger.

-C'était délicieux compte. (Road)

-Oui, Hi!

-Pas asser sucré.

-Tu ne trouve jamais rien d'asser sucré, espèce de gros con. ( Debito)

-Qu'est-ce que est-ce que tu viens de dire, espèce de chose gothique.

-J'ai dit, t'est-un-espèce-de...

BANG!

-Fermez la! (Nyx)

-Espèce de...

-Je cois que vos gamineries ont assez durées.

-...

-Oui comte.

- Pouvons-nous disposer maintenant? (Sheryl)

-Vous pouvez tous disposer, mise à part Nyx.

Sous l'ordre du comte tous les Noés se levèrent de la table en souhaitant bonne chance à Nyx, mais Tyki lui avant de sortir de la pièce se retourna vers son amant et lui dit :

-Passe me voir avant de partir.

-Tu crois vraiment que je partirais sans te dire au revoir.

-Qui sait, tu m'aurais peut-être oublié.

-Baka, comme si je pouvait t'oublier!

-Tu tiens vraiment à moi, à ce que je vois. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Pff... Répliqua t-il les joues rouge.

* * *

**Tourlou!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kawii-chan: Je sais le chapitre est très court, mais je tenais à vous laisser quelque chose. J'espère que vous allez quand même appréciez sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après la réponse de Nyx. Tyki quitta la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes après le départ de Tyki, Nyx se tourna vers le comte.

- De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, comte?

- As-tu encore ton uniforme d'exorciste?

- Oui... Vous ne vous souvenez pas, vous m'avez demander de ne pas le jeter.

- Effectivement, alors comme sa ferais louche de ne pas avoir ton uniforme quand tu vas rentrer à la congrégation, tu vas devoir le mettre.

- Comme simple réponse Nyx fit un signe de tête positif pour faire comprendre au comte qu'il avait compris et qu'il pouvait continuer.

- Je veux aussi que tu apporte ce golem. Dit-il en sortant un golem qui ressemblait en tout point à ceux de la congrégation de l'ombre.

- D'accord, mais pourquoi en avoir construit un autre, alors que l'original est en très bonne état?

- Car j' y ai ajouté des nouvelles fonctions à l'intérieur...

- Quels genre de fonctions?

- Comme les golems de Tyki il sont carnivores, mais il n'évolue pas et j'y est mit un GPS pour pouvoir te localiser si tu as besoin d'aide.

-...

- Tu peux aussi appeler n'importe ou sans que la congrégation ne puisse retracé l'appelle.

- C'est tout?

- Oui, sur ce, tu peux disposer.

Nyx se leva et s'apprêta à quitté la pièce quand...

- À et Nyx.

- Oui, comte.

-... Ton train part dans 6 heures.

Après un hochement de tête Nyx quitta la pièce.

Après avoir passé dans de nombreux couloirs plus beau les uns que les autres, Nyx arriva enfin à la porte qu'il voulait aller. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il entendit l'eau couler de dans la pièce adjacente, alors il décida d'aller rejoindre son amant sous l'eau. Il se faufila discrètement dans la salle de bain **(Salle de bain non chambre bain XD merci suzuki-chan, car sinon j'aurais encore dit chambre de bain, j'ai prit la mauvaise habitude de le dire comme ça.)** et se déshabilla pour finalement se glisser d'un pas souple dans la baignoire. Ce qu'il vu fit réagir une certaine partit de son corps, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, car il était trop occupé à maté son amant pour pouvoir s'en rendre compte...

Une belle tête pleines de beau cheveux brun ondulé ou l'eau y coulait délicieusement pour ensuite se glissé le long de ses omoplates et se faufiler tout le long de son grand et puisant dos pour ensuite aller se glisser entre ses deux splendide fesses et finalement redescendre le long de ses longues jambes... Nyx en bavait, comment pouvait-on faire de si belle et puissante créature? Nyx qui était perdu dans ses pensée ne se rendit même pas compte des deux bras muscler qui avait entouré sa taille... Il s'en rendit seulement compte quand il rencontra le grand et magnifique torse de son amant. Au début surpris par le geste, **(Mais,oui il était très occupé notre petit Lavi)** leva la tête vers son beau compagnon avec une mine surpris imprimé sur son visage.

- T'aurais-je interrompu, charmant? Dit le portugais avec un sourire qu'on les prédateurs avant de s'emparer de leur proie pour les dévorer.

- Non... Pas du tout... Dit-il complètement perdu dans le regard d'or de son amant.

* * *

**Voilà! J'ai réussi, j'ai publier mon chapitre aujourd'hui. Je me demande bien si je continue le lemon ou je fait ma méchante et je saute par dessus le lemon... Méchante moi, mais non juste très sadique! Mouahahah!**

**Sur ce, tourlou!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kawii-chan: Bonjour! Je sais que je n'ai pas poster de chapitre hier, mais ne vous inquiété pas je ne flannais pas j'écrivais la suite de mon histoire, même que grace à ma cousine j'ai réussi faire trois chapitre tout beau tout propre près pour être envoyer!**

**Quand ma cousine a relis mon histoire elle sait aperçu de trois érreure TRÈS stupide de ma part... Et oui... Quand elle me l'a dit j'étais comme... Déconnectée je n'en revenais pas. Vous vous demander surement. mais quelles sont ces fameuses erreurs et bien les voici: Dans le chapitre 5 j'ai que Lavi partait dans une heure qu'en que deux phrase plus bas je disais qu'il partait dans trois jours et j'ai répété trois fois la même phrase la même pharse et deux fois à la même personne. Dans chapitre 7 j'ai fait fait une phrase qui n'avait vraiment pas de sens et la voici: Une belle tête de cheveux pleines de beau cheveux brun ondulé...**

**NOTE TRÈS IMPORTANTE: En lisant la Bd 197 de man, ma cousine m'a fait remarquer que Sheryl était déjà le Noah du désir, alors j'ai du changé le noah de Lavi... Maintenant il sera le noah de la confusion. Et si vous remarquer d'autre détails gênant n'hésiter pas à me le dire pour que je les corrige et puis d'ailleurs je vais de ce pas corriger les erreurs que Suzuki-chan m'a fait réaliser.(Mais oui je viens d'apprendre comment changer mes chapitres... J'ai encore de la difficulté avec ce site, j'en suis désolé, mais je n'y peux rien alors... Il faut faire avec.)**

**Bon, maintenant la liste des erreurs fait je vais aller les corriger, mais avant tout je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Je ne te dérange pas... Et bien moi tu me déranges énormément.

- Vraiment ? Dit-il triste.

- Oui

- Nyx baissa le tête pour ne pas croisé les yeux de Tyki, car il avait peur d'y découvrir les yeux mécontents de son amant, mais si il n'avait pas baisser la tête il aurait pu se rendre compte qu'en fait il ne dérangait pas du tout Tyki et que celui-ci faisait cela seulement pour le taquiner.

-... Dit-il se retenant de peine à ne pas fuir.

- Veux-tu savoir pourquoi tu me déranges.

- N-non...

- Vraiment... Et bien moi je tien à te le dire. Dit-il en se penchant près de l'oreille de Nyx pour ensuite lui chuchoté sensuellement à l'oreille.

- Tu me déranges, car à cause de toi je vais devoir reprendre ma douche.

Nyx rougit, il n'en revenait pas d'être si naïf comment avait-il pu croire une seconde que Tyki ne voulait pas de lui? Et pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte que Tyki jouait avec lui?

Avant d'avoir pu répliquer quoi que se soit, une main alla se placé dans le milieu de son dos et peu de temps après une autre main se déplaça, mais celle-ci se dirigea plutôt vers le bas de son dos. Sans prévenir Tyki le souleva pour ensuite aller le coucher au fond de la baignoire.

- T-Tyki.

- Oui, beau. Dit-il en mordant le lobe d'oreille de son amant.

- Hum, Tyki...

Tyki émit un petit rire.

- Alors, on est déjà tout chaud mon lapin. Dit-il en pressant son genou contre une partit très sensible de Nyx.

- Tyki!

- Je ne vais pas te faire attendre, car tu semble avoir très peu de patience aujourd'hui, mais par contre si tu ne veux pas que je te blesse il va falloir que tu y mettre du tien. Dit-il en regardant sa propre érection.

- En comprenant ou son amant voulait en venir, Nyx se mit a genou devant l'érection de Tyki avec un sourire... Vilain...

- Ne me fais pas attendre, charmant.

Nyx ne se fit pas prier plus lontemps et prit la verge et commença à sucé le bout de l'érection pour ensuite lécher très sensuellement la fente de Tyki pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci.

- Mhh, Nyx.

Après un moment Nyx mit en entier son jouait dans sa bouche pour ensuite amorcer un lent va et vien.

- Nyx!

Nyx sortit le sex de sa bouche.

- Déjà terminé?

- Tu crois? Dit-il en donnant une grande lèche sur toute la longueur du membre, ce qui fit gémir Tyki et fit sourire Nyx qui re reprit en entier le sex de son amant en bouche **(Enfin tout ce qu'il réussi a mettre dans sa bouche :P)** et commença à fredonner

- Nh, NYX! AH OUI! Dit-il en jouissant dans la bouche de Nyx.

- Maintenant c'est tout, Dit-il en se léchant les doigts qui n'avait pas échapés aux jets de sperme chaud de Tyki.

Après avoir reprit son souffle.

- Non, ce n'est pas tout à fait terminer.

- Hein?

Dans le temps de le dire Nyx se retrouva plaquer contre le fond de la baignoire **(Encore)** avec trois doigts dans son intimité.

- Ty-AH! Oui là, encore!

- La voila... Ta belle prostate.

- Ah!

Tyki continuait à mal mener la partit sensible de son beau tout en s'attaquant à ses mamelons.

- Ty-tyki... J'en-Ahhhh... j'en p-peu plus prend mouahhh... Maintenant!

- Comme tu voudra. Dit-il en riquannant et en retirant ses doigts de l'intimité de Nyx pour y enfoncer quelques chose de trois fois plus gros.

- AHHHHH! D-dou- doucement.

Comme simple réponse Tyki re commenca à riquanner

Tyki amorca de profond et lent va et vien qui fit gémir son beau. Après un moment, Tyki qui n'avait plus de patience, s'enfonça plus vite et sans douceur dans les profondeur du corps sous lui jusqu'a ce qu'il percute la prostate de son amant et que celui-ci se déverse totallement sur son propre ventre.

* * *

**(Partit corriger ses erreurs.)**

**Yû-chan: Sur ce, Tourlou... Si quelqu'un dit à qui que se soit se que je vien de dire je le coupe en deux!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kawii-chan: Saluee! J'espère que je ne vous est pas trop exaspérer hier avec toute mes erreurs, non mais vraiment j'en avait vraiment honte, honte de moi même... Mon ego en à prit un très gros coup, la... Et oui j'ai comme Kanda une fierté très mal placé, mais contrairement à lui c'est seulement pour des chose en particulier. Enfin bref... Comme ma cousine veut désespérément l'ordi je vais lui laisser, car sinon je crain pour ma vie sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

À la gare.

Il était vraiment fatigué lui et Tyki avait passés le reste des six heures qui lui avait resté à baiser comme des sauvages et maintenant il en subissait les conséquances... Il avait super mal au cul, Tout ses muscles lui fesait un mal de chien et pour finir il devait se farcir 4 jours de train pour arriver à la congrégation... Nyx soupira... Sa mission n'avait même pas commencée qu'il en avait déjà ras le cul, vraiment cette mission lui faisait vraiment chier.

Plus tard dans le train.

Même pas 5 minutes après s'être « écrasé » dans le siège, notre beau rouquin somnolait déjà, mais comme dans toute histoire ou quelqu'un vien pour tombé endormit quand il est super méga fatiguer, quelqu'un vien toujours vous déranger alors...

Toc toc toc.

-...

Toc toc toc.

-... Quoi!

Un homme ouvrit la porte.

- Désolé de vous déranger, mais je passais seulement pour savoir si vous aviez besion de quelque chose.

- Non, je n'ai besoin de rien alors maintenant parter. *_Avant que je ne te casse la gueule_*

- Oh mon dieu, v-vous êtes un exorciste.

- Moui... Dit-il en baillant.

- Je me suis fait sauver par l'une de vos collèges, elle était très gentille et belle.

-... * _Rien à foutre_*

- Elle m'as sauver d'une mort certaine et elle m'as aussi soigner et...

- Quel est sont nom.

- Miss Lenalee

- Enfin bref. Elle...

BANG!

- Mais ca va pas! Pourquoi m'avez-vous frappé?

- Parce que t'es chiant!

- Vous mériter juste que je vous en colle une!

- Tu ne pourra même pas m'atteindre.

- Tu crois.

- J'en suis sûr et certain!

- Bon comme tu voudras alors...

Le garçon s'apréta à frapper Nyx, mais au moment ou il allait réussir à le frapper celui-ci se volatillisa.

- Mais comment...

- Je n'étais déjà pas de bonne humeur, mais là je suis complétement hors de moi!

- Pff... Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre que tu sois de bonne humeur ou non.

- Crois moi tu en as quelque chose à foutre mon gars.

- Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça.

- Tu ne sauras jamais sur quoi tu es tombé. Dit-il en déchirant la manche de la chemise de l'homme.

- Connard, comment à tu o...

En fait la manche de la chemise de l'homme avait servi à lui bailloner la bouche.

-MMM!

- Le travailleur du train se débattais comme un fou pour pouvoir ce libérer, mais malheureusement pour lui son opposant était plus fort que lui et il l'immobilisa sur le sol.

-MMMM!

- Bon, maintenant tes mains et tes pieds.

Une fois que le gars fut totallement prisonier des liens, Nyx le lacha.

- Bon, maintenant le vrai jeu va commencer...

* * *

**Mais de quel jeu Lavi ou plutôt Nyx veux parler?(Moi je le sais, nananinanaireuh) Enfin bref, vous le saurez seulement que demain, alors si vous avez des idées sur quel pourrait être le jeu de Lavi et bien, exprimer vous!**

**Sur ce tourlou! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kawii-chan: Vous êtes fort, vou avez tous devinez ,(Ou presque) Mais il faut dire que c'était quand même asser facile à deviner.**

**Yû-chan: Pff... Elle essaye juste de pas trop paraître trop poche.**

**Kawii-chan: Si t'ai pas pas plus gentil avec moi j'vais te faire creuver et tu va souffrir et crois moi ton ego va en prendre un méchant coup! MOUAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Yû-chan:...-_-" Elle est folle**

**Kawii-chan: Yûuuuuuu (Regard noir)**

**Yu-chan: Tu ne seras jamais capable de me faire du mal.**

**Kawii-chan: T'en ai vraiment sûr?**

**Yû-chan: Oui.**

**Kawii-chan: Et ben t'as raisoneuhhh, jamais je pourrais te faire du mal yû-chan (S'en va en pleurant.)**

**Yû-chan: (soupir)... Bonne lecture... (s'en va)**

* * *

- Tu te demandes sûrement de quel jeu, je veux parler.

-Mm.

- Le jeu don je veux parler s'appelle... La torture!

-O_O _*Maman*_

- Et si on commençait. Dit-il en faisant apparaitre comme par magie un couteau au manche or orné d'emeraude et de rubis.

- MM! _*Non!*_

- Par ou veux-tu que je commence, Oh, mais c'est vrai tu ne peux pas parler... Quel dommage pour toi... Puisque tu ne peux rien dire je vais décider à ta place. Dit-il en plantant férocement le couteau dans le bras de l'homme.

- MMM! _* J'ai pissé dans mon caleçon T'_T'*_

L'homme n'était pas au bout de ses peines, car Nyx commença à tourner lentement le couteau dans la plaie en faisant apparaitre un autre couteau que l'homme ne put voir, car il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas assisté au masacre... Donc après s'être lassé du bras du travailleur, Nyx lui enfonça l'autre couteau dans la cuisse... Un autre couteau à la main, notre rouquin fit glisser la lame du couteau tout le long du torse de sa proie, faisant naître un long filament de liquide carmin...

- Mais dit moi, tu n'as pas l'aire d'aprécier la vue de se maginifique spectacle.

- _*Vraiment cinglé*_ pensa t-il ne voyant pas ou Nyx voulait en venir... En repensant au parole du « fou » il comprit que trop bien... Ce malade voulait lui arracher les yeux!

- Oh voilà que tu te décides à regarder, mais malheureusement pour toi j'ai déjà décidé. Dit-il en retirant l'oeil de son orbite ou le sang ne voulait plus s'arrêter de couler...

- MMM!

- Oh, mais il reste des morceaux de chaire qui relit ton oeil à ton corps, attend je vais te l'enlever .

voilà, Nyx venait d'arracher avec ses doigts les morceau de chaire de la tête de l'homme pour ensuite manger l'oeil et les fils de chair qui l'accompagnait.

- MMMMMM!

- AH, AH, AH, AH, AH, AH!

Plusieurs heures après que la torture ai commencée.

La proie venait de rendre son dernier souffle de vie, mais la n'était pas le problème... Le problème était qu'allait-il faire du corps?

- Je ne peux pas l'emener dans une autre cabine, car je risque de me faire prendre et je n'ai plus asser d'énergie **( À cause de TykiXD)** pour créé une élusion... Je ne peux pas non plus le laisser là et je ne peux pas non plus le cacher dans le compartiment à bagage, car il est trop gros et puis il ne va pas tarder à sentir mauvais... Que faire alors... Voilà j'ai trouvé la solution. J'ouvre une fenêtre et je le fout dehors.

Comme l'avait prevu Nyx, il ouvrit une fenêtre , prit le cadavre et le laissa tomber...

- Bon, maintanant problème suivant : Le sang...

Il n'eut pas besion d'y réfléchir très lontemps, car il trouva vite une solution... Nyx se glissa donc dans le couloir en faisant sûr d'avoir barré la porte derrière lui. Une fois fait, il se dirigea vers l'une des cuisines du train.

Toc toc toc.

- Oui que puis-je faire pour toi?

- Êtes-vous seule?

- Oui pour...

CRACK!

D'un coup sec et précie, il brisa le cou de la femme et fit comme l'homme qu'il avait tué avant elle et la jetta par la fenêtre.

- Voilà, maintenant les essuits tout et le détergent.

Une fois tout en main il retourna ni vu ni connu à son compartiment...

* * *

**Yû-chan: Le chapitre est terminer... Alors tourlou... je suis toujours oubligé de faire le sale boulot à sa place... À l'avenir je vais évité d'la faire partir.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kawii-chan: Je sais que ce chapitre et l'autre qui suivera ne seront pas super bon, mais je vous promet q'une fois les retrouvaille terminer je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous publier un chapitre intérésant.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- (Soupir) Enfin... Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer... Dit-il en essuyant la dernière trace de sang qu'il avait à netoyer, ce sang qui, quelques minutes auparavant recouvrait presque la totalité du sol de la cabine.

Maintenan,t sa priorité était de dormir, c'est ce qu'il voulait vraiment... Dormir pour tout oublier, oublier à quel point la vie était une salope! Depuis son enfance celle-ci lui enlevait tous ce qu'il amait, cette merde s'amusait à le faire souffrir, mais cela était avant l'arriver de Tyki et de sa nouvelle famille dans sa vie. Jamais il n'avait été plus heureux que durant ses trois mois qu'il avait passer en leur compagnie et cette salope le renvoyait déjà dans la rage et la peine de la solitude... Cette putain de solitude qui le suivait partout depuis le meurte de ses parents.

C'est sur ses penées négatives que notre Noé tomba dans les bras de morpher...

3 heures et 21 minutes, avant l'arriver à la gare de la ville la plus proche de la congrégation.

Nyx était perdu dans ses pensées depuis son reveil, cependant quand il entendit le train ralentir, il réalisa qu'il était malheureusement arrivé, il était près, trop près de la congrégation à son son goût, tellement qu'il se surprenait même déjà à essayer de ne pas les égorger tous... Mais bien évidament il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, car premièrement, il n'était même pas encore rendu à la congrégation et deuxièmement, il ne pouvait tuer aucun exorciste avant que le comte n'en lui ai donné l'ordre. Alors Nyx essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas penser au exorciste, car sinon il pourrait être tellement hors de lui qu'il pourrait tuer quelqu'un devant toute une assembler de personne et cela briserait surement sa couverture... Bien qu'il doute que les scientifiques ou l'un des habitants de la tour soit assez peu logique pour croire qu'un noé se glisserait dans la tour pour faire de l'espionnage, car se serait plus probable que le comte envoit un akuma et non l'un de ses précieux noés... À moins bien sur qu'il prendrait sa vrai apparence...

Quand le train fut finalement complétement arrêté, Nyx se leva de son siège et ouvrit la porte de son compartiment pour se glisser dans la masse de gens se dirigant vers la sortie. Il se faufila jusqu'à la potre pour enfin sortir du train laissant derrière lui les âmes des deux humains qu'il avait tués...

- Enfin dehors... Je commençais vraiment à perdre la tête dans cette foutu cabine... Une demi heure plus tard et je crois que j'aurais sauté par la fenêtre pour enfin respirer de l'air frais.

Une demi heure plus tard.

Bon maintenant je prend cette rue... puis celle là... Je continue en ligne droite...

Nyx fit le chemin de la congrégation comme si cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était partit de cette misérable endroit. Tout en continuant sa route Nyx se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, il se demandait aussi plein d'autre question comme par exemple. Est-ce que l'on croirait toute l'histoire comme quoi son innocence avait évolué, **(Oui je sais j'en ai pas parler, mais c'est au moment de la transformation de Lavi quand j'ai dit que son innocence était rentrer dans sa bouche qu'elle a évolué...)** même si c'était vrai que celle-ci avait évolué... ou bien est-ce qu'il serait capable d'agir comme avant avec eux... Serait-il capable de résister à la tentation de tous les masacrer, même si il savait qu'il perderait surement, car même ayant sa puissance, se battre avec presque la totalité des exorcistes, entrainerait à coût sûr sa mort... Enfin bref, c'est avec toute ses questions en tête que Nyx se rendit à la grotte sous-terraine de l'ordre pour pouvoir aller jusqu'aux portes de l'immense batisse.

- Oh mon dieu! C'est vraiment toi, Lavi? On m'avait dit que tu était porté disparu...

- Oui je sais, mais pourrait-tu m'ouvrir les portes, je suis asser préssé.

- Préssé?

- Oui j'ai très hâte de revoir tout le monde et puis je n'ai plus beaucoup de force... _* À peine arriver et il faut déjà que je trouve des excuses.*_

- Bon d'accord, mais avant il faut que tu passe au rayon.

-...

- Rayon détecteur d'akumas enclanché!

Le rayon s'activa pour faire la vérification complète du corps de Nyx, une fois terminé le rayon disparu.

- Le résulta est négatif, Lavi.

-... _* Aller stupid gardien laisse moi entrer! C'est pas comme si j'avais toute la journée!*_

- OUVERTURE DES PORTES!

On put voir les gigantesques portes de la tour commencées à s'entre ouvrir, mais Nyx avait déjà déjà assisté des centaines de fois au spectacle alors il ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre que les portes soit complétement ouverte qu'il entra à l'inérieur...

* * *

**Voilà, c'étais le chapitre 11, s'en va commencer à faire le chapitre 13 (Mais oui le chapitre 12 est tout fraichement fini il reste juste que ma cousine me le renvoit corriger et il va être tout beau tout propre. )**

**Tourlou.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kawii-chan: Saluee! Je sais le dernier chapitre était pas super bon et je crois que lui non plus ne le sera pas d'ailleurs, car j'avais vraiment pas d'idée comment Lavi et les autres réagiraient en se retrouvant.**

* * *

Nyx n'avait même pas eu le temps de faire trois pas qu'il était déjà entouré d'une dizaine de traqueurs.

- On s'était tellement ennuyés de vous Lavi-san.

- Vraiment. Dit-il en prennant un aire gêné qui était totalement fausse, mais les traqueurs étaient trop stupide pour s'en redre compte, mais probablement que Bookman aurait lui aussi eu de la difficulté à s'en aperçevoir même si cela faisait déjà 10 ans qu'il était en sa compagnie... Et puis d'ailleurs celui-ci n'était même pas là en se moment.

- L-Lavi... C'est toi ?

En entendant la voix qui lui était très familière, il se retourna de façon à pouvoir la regarder.

- Lavi, on... On pensait que tu... tu t'étais suicidé.

- Bien sûr que non. _* Surtout pas pour une salope dans ton genre*_

Lenalee s'aprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et pour ne pas paraître suspect, bien que tout le monde était au courrant pour le différent qu'ils avaient eu, il répondit à l'étreinte de la femme qu'il avait aimé autre fois...

Bien asser vite Nyx se retrouva dans le bureau du grand intendant entouré de tout ses anciens camarades.

- Lavi je suis tellement heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi Allen...

- Lavi... Lavi-kun je croyais t'avoir perdu tout comme ma belle Eliade, j'ai eu si peur... Dit le vampire en partant en sanglot.

- Mais je suis là maintenant. Dit-il esperant calmer son «ami » pour ne pas finir trempé jusqu'au os.

- Mais dit moi Lavi-kun... Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas laissé un signe de vie?

- Où j'étais il n'y avait pas encore le téléphone. Dit-il esperant que Komui ne se doute de rien... Apparament sa avait marché, car il affichait un sourire idiot.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir Komui-san.

- Moi aussi mon petit Lavi.

- Ni-san s'inquiétait tellement qu'il a construit un robot en tout point identique à toi.

- Non, pas pour vrai.

- Oui, mais malheureusement on a du le détruire, car il commençait à construire des bidules pour mon frère.

- Du genre des komurins.

- Oui.

- Mon pauvre Komuriavi! Mouin!

Quand tout le monde fut enfin partit au réfectoir pour l'heur du souper, Komui l'emmena voir Hevlaska pour avoir une meilleur idée de l'évolution de son innocence.

- Le pourcentage de ton innocence s'élève à 126% et tout comme Lenalee ton innocence est de type cristal...

- Merci Hev pour tes renseignements, mais maintenant je dois faire faire un rapport complet à Lavi-kun... Sur ce bonne soirée...

- Vous aussi Komui-san...

Sur ce Hevlaska déposa Nyx sur la plateforme et Komui actiona la machine pour les faire remonter à l'étage de son bureau...

Après une demi heure le rapport fut enfin terminer, alors Komui l'autorisa à aller se reposer... Nyx en profita donc pour aller prendre une bonne douche et il en profita ensuite pour se reposer dans son lit jusqu'a se qu'il tombe dans le monde des rêves...

* * *

**Voilà le 12ieme chapitre la suite sera peut-être demain ou peut-être pas, car maintenant qu'il est rendu à la congrégation je dois penser à comment je veux que l'histoire se finisse et les gros évenements qu'il va y avoir enfin, bref comment l'histoire va se dérouler dans le fond. **

**Tourlou.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Voilà enfin le 13ieme chapitre qui est très court et nulle.J'espère que vous aimerez quand meme.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Cela faisait 6 mois qu'il était retourné à la congrégation, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas enclancher son plan, car il lui fallait une preuve que les habitants de la tour ou plutôt les hauts placés dans la tour ne le soupçonne plus... Cependant il en avait assé d'attendre, on lui avait fait passer des tonnes d'interogatoires avec milles et unes questions et à chaque fois ils ne trouvaient jamais rien à redire alors, pourquoi? Pourquoi ne lui fesaient-ils pas encore totalement confiance? Il se demandait même si ils retrouveraient entièrement leur confiance en lui... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient de plus? Un serment? Si seulement ils pouvaient se décider plus vite. Il avait déjà dépassé les limites de sa nouvelle patience et ce depuis quelques temps déjà et ne pourrait plus tenir beaucoup lontemps sans tuer... Il fallait qu'il tue et maintenant, pas dans trois semaines! Ils attendaient sûrement de voir un poulet volant tant qu'a y être! **(C'est pas beau d'être impatient mon petit Lavi .) **

- (Soupir)...

- Dit Lavi tu m'écoute?

- Hein?

- Je te parle depuis tantôt, mais tu n'as pas l'aire d'être là... Je me trompe?

-... Heuhh... Désoler Lenalee... _*Mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être soulante, sale conne!*_

- Je repre...

- Je dois y aller, Jiji m'attend.

- Ah bon, à plus tard alors.

- Ouais c'est ça.

En marchant vers la bibliothèque notre Noah ne croisa personne, mais cela faisait son bonheur, car si quelqu'un lui aurait adressé la parole il l'aurait sûrement tué, non rectification, il aurait tué cette personne qui qu'elle soit. Rendu devant les portes de la bibliothèque Nyx prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son sang froid. Après avoir reprit son sang froid, il ouvrit les grande porte de l'immence pièce pour ensuite y entrer.

- C'est rare de te voir si tôt.

- Ouais je sais.

- Aurais-tu fais une connerie, par hazard.

- Bien sûr que non, Jiji. Dit-il prenant son air de petit plaisantin.

...

*_J'essayais seulement d'échapper au racontage de vie de cette salope*_

-... Tien Voilà. Dit-il en donnant 3 livres à Nyx. Je veux que tu les apprennes par coeur avant ce soir.

- O.K.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Komui.

- Quand aller vous lui annoncer.

- Tantôt... Si il réussi, nous le lui donnerons.

- À son âge?

- Oui... Mais bien sûr les conditions vont être différente pour lui, car je doute qu'il puisse survivre au même traitement...

- Chut, quelqu'un vien par ici.

Une tête avec cheveux brun rentra à la vitesse de la lumière dans le bureau.

- Chef, commandant on n'a besoin de vous au labo!

On put voir les trois scientifiques se diriger en vitesse au labo principal et une fois rendu...

- Regarder! Dit-il en pointant une machine métalique du doigt.

- Vite commandant Reever aller chercher un exorciste!

- Mais pourquoi? Ce n'est pas comme si cette machine allait les tuer.

- Oui, mais il ne pourront pas travailler pendant une semaine si on la laisse continuer ainsi. Di-il en entendant les cris venant de ses esclaves.

- (Soupir) Ouais vous avez raison.

Quelques minutes plus tard Reever revint acompagner de Kanda qui avait l'aire de très mauvaise humeur, visiblement Reever l'avait dérenger dans son entrainement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez et c'est quoi cette bidule de merde.

- Tu dois l'arrêter Kanda sinon il va tous les tuer!

- Les tuer de plaisir, oui.

- Mais tu ne comprend pas sa fait déjà 1 heure qu'il son pris avec cette machine dans les fesses.

- Une machine de cul pris dans le cul qu'elle ironie

- Mais Kanda-kun tu ne comprends pas si tu n'arrêtes pas cette machine elle va tous les défoncer.

- J'en ai rien a foutre.

- Mais Kanda. Ça ma tellement pris de temps à tous les engager.

- Encore une fois j'en ai rien à FOUTRE, j'me tire d'ici.

- Si tu ne l'arrêtres pas je veillerais que tu ne puisses plus jamais manger de soba de ta putain de vie!

- Dans ce cas...

Kanda s'élança sur le robot violeur et le trancha à l'aide de Mugen d'un coup sec évitant bien sûr les tentacules en forme de... de, euhh... de verge qui voulaient lui rentrer vous savez où... **(Moi, consomer? Bien sûr que non.)**

Le robot était en fais une création des scientifiques pour comment dire... ce, heum... ce soulager de leur pulsion d'homme disons le comme cela...

* * *

**Super nulle comme chapitre, mais j'avais vraiment besoin du petit bout avec le bureau pour avancer et je ne savais pas quoi inventer comme truc pour les couper dans leur convertation, malheureusement pour nous ses mon coté perverse qui a pris le dessu pour cette partit. (Il se peux que vous ne compreniez pas trop ce que je dit, mais il faut dire que hier j'ai fait une nuit blanche et que là il est présentement 23h :50)**

**Sur ce, tourlou!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kawii-chan : Voilà enfin le 14ième chapitre de ma fic! Je suis asser satisfaite du résulta, mais le vrai résulta sera se que vous en penser... Je voulais aussi vous avertir qu'il se peut que les chapitres vienne de moin en moin souvent, cars j'ai de gros problème avec mon ordi et oui 10 virus (MOUIN), en plus l'école recommence alors cela est un autre retardement pour la fic...**

* * *

J'espère que vous aprécirer et bonne lecture!

Nyx se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la congrégation jusqu'à ce qu'il apercoivent l'une de ses cible se dirigeant vers lui.

- Bonjour Lavi.

- Salut.

- Ca va?

- Bien * Jusqu'à ce, je t'ai vu*

- J'en suis heureuse.

- Bon, il faut que je parte avant de te déca... Heuh, je veux dire on m'attend il faut que j'y aille...

-... Lavi...

- Quoi encore?

-... Mon frère veut te voire... Pour une mission je crois...

Il planta Lenalee là et se dirigea vers le bureau du grand intendant pour recevoir les ordres de la missions que Komui voulait lui donner... En arrivant dans le bureau Nyx avait un problème, il ne trouvait pas le grand intendant... Celui-ci était comme perdu quelques part dans le tas de papier que fromait son bureau et Nyx n'avait pas la patience de fouiller chaque pile pour retrouver son « supérieur ».

- Je reviendrais plus tard, alors...

- Lenalee...Zzz... Komurin... Café... Reever-uke-kun...

- O.O * Mais il rêve à quoi ce con* **(C'est méchant ça Lavi! Moi j'aime bien Komui!)**

-... CAFÉ...

- Euh... Grand intendant?

- CAFÉ !... Zzzz

- Votre soeur n'est plus vierge!

- QUOIIIIIIII! M'AS PETITE LENALEE!

- Euh... Komui c'étais seulement pour vous reveiller... *Même si ces vrai*

- Ma Lenalee!

Se dirigeant ou les bruits le menait il trouva enfin Komui qui était évaché sur des dessins de lui et Reever en pleine action...

- Komui, vous m'avez attendu...

- OUI! Ses justement ça le problème, comment peux-tu faire ça à ton grand intendant préférer!

-... * Toujours le même...*

- Bon puisque tu es ici je vais te donner les informations pour ta mission... Mais ou ai-je mis ce putain de dossier pour l'amour du ciel ?

Deux heures plus tard.

- Voilà! Bon, voyons voir... Innocence à retrouver, Akuma à tuer et possibilité qu'un Noah soit sur place...

- Ou ce trouve l'Innocence?

- On suppose qu'elle serait dans une maison que les villageois de la ville disent « Hanté », mais on n'en sait pas plus pour l'instant... Est-ce que tu as d'autres questions?

- Dans quelle ville se trouve cette fameuse Innocence?

- En Grèce dans une petit ville du nom de Rhodes...

- Quand vais-je partir?

- Aussitôt que ta valise est bouclé.

Nyx quitta le bureau de Komui pour aller faire sa valise...

-Enfin une mission... il était tant!

Lavi fit donc sa valise, ce qui lui prit un bon 5 minutes et une fois fin pret il quitta sa chambre pour se rendre aux grandes portes de la congrégation ou attendais un traqueur qui visiblement allait l'accompagner jusqu'au « lieu » ou se trouvait l'innocence... Enfin, si il survivait au voyage...

- Bonjour monsieur Lavi.

- Bonjour, euh...

- Nathan.

- Alors bonjours nathan.

- Bon allons-y.

- Ouais...

Nyx n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal, le traqueur qui l'accompagnait avais la parlote facile et donc tout ce qu'il fesait c'était parler, parler et parler. Déjà que Nyx avait une patience asser réduite depuis qu'il était devenu un Noah il fallait que ce con, ne se la ferme pas deux minutes... Ces dans ses moments là qu'il aurait aimé avoir été comme Kanda dans le passer, comme ça il aurait pu envoyer balader le traqueur ou encore même le tuer sans que cela soit remarqué. Bordel, pourquoi son maître avait donc choisi une personnalité si... social. Enfin, ce qui était fait était fait alors... Il n'avait qu'à l'endurer.

- Oh non! Regarder Lavi-san, le train pars sans nous.

- *Il manquait plus que ça.*

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant.

- On le prend en marche idiot!

-...

-*Oups ça m'as échappé* Dit-il sans la moindre once de regret.

3 heures plus tard, dans le train.

- Ca va vraiment finir par devenir une habitude. Dit-il en netoyant le sang maintenant rendu sèche sur le sol.

Toc toc toc

-... *MERDE*

- Tout va bien Lavi-san. J'ai entendu crier tantôt et puis plus rien.

- Oui oui, je vais trèès bien.

- Vous êtes sûr?

-Je t'es déjà dis que oui, alors ferme-là!

N'écoutant pas Nyx, celui-ci continua.

- Et ou es le gars qui est rentré dans votre cabine tantot?

- Regarde toi de ce qui te regarde traqueur de merde!

- Je me mèle de ce que je veux! Et vous n'avez pas à me parler sur ce ton!

Étant sur le point de craquer Nyx se transforma en Noé sans le vouloir...

-Je vous ais bouché! Dit-il en se moquant de Nyx. Malheureusement pour lui ce n'était pas parce qu'il était « Bouché » qu'il ne parlait plus... C'était pour ne pas lui arracher la tête de la colone vertébral, qu'il s'était tus.

-...

- C'est ce que je disais, tu ne sais plus quoi répondre. Dit-il en se moquant encore de Nyx.

- ... * Calme toi... Calme toi, tu ne vas pas le tuer... Tu vas rester totallement calme...*

- Tout le monde croient que sous vos aires de bout-en-train vous êtes super intéligent, mais dans le fond vous êtes seulement un con et un froussard! Tu n'est en aucun cas digne d'être un exorciste et tu n'es PAS intéligent. Tu n'as simplement rien dans le crane!

On pu entendre un gros bruits sourd... Ce bruit sourd était la porte de la cabine de Nyx qui par la simple penser de celui-ci, avait été arraché de ses gonds et qui avait traversé le mur... À la place du mur ont pu y apercevoir un gros trou ou le vent sifflait dangeureusement.

- Tu crois me faire p... O_O

- Sache que ma patience a des limites très courte sale déchet! Tu crois que je ne mérite pas de me faire appeler exorciste... Et bien moi aussi je le crois, comment peut-on appeler un être si puissant par ce nom que seul les minables porte!

- V-vous... Vous êtes...

- Et oui un Noah, l'un de ceux qui sont les vrai élu et un de ceux qui vont anéantir les déchets que vous êtes! Maintenant, MEURT!

Par sa simple penser, la tête du traqueur s'arracha d'elle même envoyant avec elle des os, de la chaire et un giclement de liquide carmin... La tête fut projeté par terre dans un bruit déguelasse pour tout être vivant, mais Nyx lui trouvait se son particuliairement... Superbe. Et le corps, lui, fut tombé par terre dans un « pouf », très... Peu original et plate...

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce chapitre asser... Sadique et super hot (Qui a dit équoeurant?). Je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain chapitre sortira, alors il faut souhaité que mon ordi s'arrange et que cette année ne sera pas aussi mal réussi (On a eu des remplacents toute la criss d'année, pi après si ce demande toute pouquoi on passe toute sur le cul... et en plus quand un moyenne en math déscend de 83 à 58 sais parce que y'a surement un problème quelques pars)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne rentré!**

**Tourlou!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kawii-chan: Je suis vraiment désoler de cette longue attente, mais avec l'ordi qui a fallu toute reprogrammé, le cd pour word, l'école, les devoirs et les partiques de volley etc.. Enfin bref, vous voyer ce que je veut dire. J'ai vraiment été occupé, mais j'ai quand même pensé à tous ceux qui attende la suite de mes chapitre, alors je me suis avancer dans mon cahier, je sais que ces loins d'être presque près à publier, mais quand même 5 chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

En débarquant du train, Lavi aperçu le traqueur qui l'attendait, alors il se dirigea vers lui.

- Bonjour Lavi-san

- Bonjour

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire jusqu'à l'innocence.

Sans rien dire, le noah suivit le traqueur jusqu'à une forêt, ou li s'arrêta et se tourna vers Nyx.

- L'Innocence ce trouve dans une petite maison abandonné, pour vous rendre vous avez seulement à suivre ce petit chemin de terre.

- D'accord, alors je suppose que tu ne m'accompagneras pas plus loin.

- Effectivement, de toute façon je ne serais qu'un fardeau et en plus la forêt est envahi par les Akumas.

- …

- Bonne chance.

Sans une minutes de plus Nyx s'engouffra dans l'épaisse forêt de conifère.

10 minutes plus tard.

- Je n'y vois rien dans cette forêt avec cette foutu apparence!

- Salut, Exorciste!

- Hey toi l'Akuma mène-moi à l'Innocence, et que sa saute!

- Mais oui moi ,un Akuma, je vais mener un exorciste à cette innocence que comte-sama veut détruire à tous prix. Dit-moi, tu ne serais pas un peux dérangé. Dit-il de son horrible voix mécanique.

- Même pas fichu de reconnaître vos supérieurs.

Pour faire comprendre à l'Akuma à qui il avait à faire, il prit son apparence de noah.

- N-Noé!

- Oui, BAKA!

- …

- Ne reste pas planté là et mène moi vite à l'Innocence!

Le monstre mécanique commença à indiquer le chemin quand il reçu de plein fouet un arbre, lui causant un gémissement de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous!

- M-Mais je vous mène à l'Innocence noah-sama.

- Ah oui, alors pourquoi vas-tu dans le sens opposé?

- P-parce que n-nous av-ons fait semblant qu-qu'elle se trouvait ici.

- Et tu crois que je vais gober ça! Dit moi juste la vérité plutôt. Que dans le fond, vous n'avez aucune idée d'ou ce trouve l'Innocence!

- J-je ne mens pas n-noah-sama, je le jure!

- Si je me rend compte que j'avais raison tu vas souffrir, Akuma, et pas qu'un peu!

Ne voulant pas mettre encore plus en colère son supérieur, l'Akuma continua juste à avancer sans un mot.

Ils repassèrent devant le traqueur, qui n'avait pas bouger depuis que Nyx l'avait laissé.

- Tue le.

- Tout de suite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le traqueur se retrouva à genoux, des pentacles recouvrant déjà la moitié de son corps et puis après, dans une explosion, le corps du traqueur ce retrouva en cendres.

- Continuons.

Après 25 minutes de marche, Nyx en avait déjà assez et commença à s'impatienter.

- Hey, c'est encore loins?

- Nous sommes presque arrivé, Noah-sama.

Effectivement, 3 minutes plus tard il purent apercevoir une grande masse d'Akumas tous en rond. Ils semblaient tous protéger quelques chose qui, 30 secondes plus tard était presque trop évident pour Nyx. Ils étaient tous en train de surveiller l'Innocence…

- Écartez-vous.

- NOAH-SAMA! NOAH-SAMA! S'exclamait-il tous.

- Vous êtes sourd ou quoi? J'ai dit: ÉCARTÉ VOUS!

Tous bouchée les Akumas firent deux grande ligne droite créant au passage un chemin, au noah, jusqu'à l'arbre d'un or éclatant qui était sans hésitation l'endroit ou reposait la fameuse Innocence.

Faisant apparaître une boule de puissance noir dans sa main, qu'il ne tarda pas à jeter sur l'abre qui s'écroula lamentablement laissant apparaître le cube.

- Et maintenant.

Une autre boule de puissante au creux de sa main, il lança l'attaque qui achèverait l'innocence. Cependant, une autre source d'énergie bloqua son attaque.

Surpris, il regarda autour de lui, mais rien, rien de ce qui l'entourait aurait pu bloquer son attaque, mais alors qui, ou quoi?…

* * *

**Et oui, c'est déjà tous pour le chapitre 15. J'espère (Comme d'hab) que ça vous a plu sur ce, bonne nuit. (Enfin, pour moi)**

**Tourlou!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kawii-chan: Voilà le lemon!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Surpris. Demanda un inconnu avec un ton moqueur.

- Toi! Cria t-il en reconnaissent que trop bien la voix de la personne.

- J'aurais cru que tu m'aurais accueillit un peu plus chaleureusement.

N'écoutant pas ce qu'avait dit l'homme, Nyx reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi m'as tu empêché de détruire l'innocence?

- Tu es si mignon quand tu es en colère, mon lapin.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi! (Des rougeurs bien présente sur ses joues.)

Comme toute réponse l'homme ricana.

- V-va… Va te faire foutre!

- Comme tu es vulgaire, mon lapin, tu mériterais une bonne punition. Répliqua l'homme qui en fait était Tyki, avec un sourire pervers sur son visage.

- Tyki… Ne fait-. Il se fit couper par une belle paire de lèvre qui c'était coller au sienne pour faire naître un baiser.

Les joues encore plus rouge, le rouquin passa ses bras autour du cou de sons amant et celui-ci prenant cela comme une réponse positive. Prit le bassin du borgne pour le frotter contre le sien.

- Nng! Gémis le dominé, surpris par l'acte.

Nyx poussa Tyki pour lui expliquer sa façon de penser, mais avant d'avoir pu sortir un quelconque sons de sa bouche les lèvres chaudes de tyki vinrent mordiller l'oreille droite de son lapin, lui tirant un gémissement.

Tyki ne semblait pas près de lâcher la gorge de son rouquin, lui faisant tout plein de suçons, mais il sentait que son amant ne se laissait pas totalement aller sous ses caresses, il passa donc sa main sous le manteau de son amant pour aller taquiner un boutton de chair qui à son passage durcit. Voyant que son rouquin avait l'aire d'aprécier, vu la bosse, maintenant, très évidente que l'ont pouvait voir à travers son pantalon, même si lui la sentais plus qu'il la voyais, puisqu'à présent il était en train d'égarer ses mains sur l'entrejambe encore couvert de son ô bien sexy rouquin.

- Alors on se laisse aller? Demanda t-il au creux de son oreille.

- Ah!

Tyki ricana, il semblait qu'à présent son rouquin lui appartenait corps et âme pour cette nuit et une chose était sûr, il allait en profiter.

- Ah,Ah… Ty-tyki!

- Tu es si égoïste de garder ta belle chair, cachée sous ces tonnes de vêtements, mon lapin.

- Hng! Tyki… Pr-hng… Pren-ah! Prend Mouahh!

- A tes ordres mon mignon petit lapin. Lui répondit t-il, d'une voix chaude.

Rejoignant la parole au geste, Tyki déshabilla son partenaire, le poussa contre un arbre et désippa son pantalon et le laissa glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il fit ensuite subir le même sort à son boxer noir qui rejoignit le pantalon à ses chevilles.

- Préparé ou non?

- Tout de suite!

Voulant taquiner encore un peu son rouquin, il lui dit :

- Ah bon d'accord comme tu veux… Je vais te préparer lonnnguement.

- N-non, je-ah… Sa phrase fut réduite à un gémissement quand deux doigts s'amusaient à taquiner son entrer.

- XD

- AH… N-non, tyki!

- Qu'est-ce qui ne fait pas ton bonheur, mon joli lapin. Demanda t-il en arrêtant son geste.

- Je veux… Que tu, tu-AH! TYKI!

En riant encore de son lapin, Tyki se disait qu'il devrait faire ça à son lapin plus souvent, car disons que ça l'excitait au max de faire parler son rouquin et de lui enfoncer sans délicatesse ses doigts dans son intimité, car son amant retenais souvent ses gémissements et de cette manière, il ne pouvait aucunement les lui cacher.

- Je n'ai pas très bien entendu, tu veux bien répéter?

Quand son rouquin recommença sa phrase, Tyki lui fit le même coup, mais cette fois si, il heurta la prostate de son compagnon qui sous le plaisir, hurla la phrase qu'il voulait dire depuis longtemps à Tyki. Cette fois ci n'étant lui même plus capable de pouvoir se contenir beaucoup plus longtemps remplaça ses doigts par son membre dans l'intimité de son lapin.

- Nng!

- Ah!

- B-bouge…

Comme toute réponse Tyki lui lécha sensuellement l'oreille et murmura un à vos ordres avant de commencer à onduler lentement. Ces ondulations devinrent de plus en plus vite. Comme les mouvements de bassin de Tyki, les gémissements de Nyx montèrent en volume, les emmenant tous les deux un peu plus haut dans le plaisir. Tyki savait que leur libération serait dans un avenir proche, alors il monta d'un crans ses mouvements de bassin en se laissant aller au bort de la jouissance ou il n'y avait plus de règles plus de séparation, plus de guerre ou ils étaient rien que les deux dans se monde qui était le leur…

- Nyx…

- Ty-ki… Je…

- Je sais…

Les ondulations de Tyki étaient à présent plus violent, plus vite et plus fort les menant au porte du septième ciel. Tyki sentait que Nyx était moins proche que lui, alors il redoubla de coup dans la prostate de son amant qui dans un hurlement jouit et quelques secondes plus tard Tyki se déversa dans en lui dans un rale.

- Tyki!

Après avoir a peut près reprit son souffle Nyx demanda timidement à son amant.

- Dit Tyki est-ce que tu…

- Je…

- Est-ce que tu peux me prendre dans tes bras? (Je sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais dans ma fic on ne peut pas vraiment qualifier Lavi de Uke fleur bleue).

- Pourquoi cette question? Bien sur que je veux, baka. Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Après ce geste ce fut le noir complet pour Nyx...

* * *

**Je trouve que ce lemon est de loin le meilleur que j'ai fait. Et vous?**

**Tourlou!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kawii-chan: Merci à ma chère cousine qui grace à un pari j'ai réussi à écrire trois chapitre en une heure seulement.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Nyx ouvrit lentement les yeux.

- La belle au bois dormant se réveille, enfin.

Le Noé ne pouvait pas encore clairement distinguer ou était son amant, mais il le sut assez vite quand une grande main chaude vint lui caresser la joues.

- Tyki…

- Hum

J- e veux revenir, j'en ais assez de cette mission. Lui dit-il suppliant.

- Ok, ok, Je vais demander au comte s'il peut faire quelque chose pour que ta mission soit plus courte.

Tout content Nyx sauta dans les bras de son amant.

- Attention mon lapin, tu pourrais me donner des idées. Dit-il en ricanant.

Nyx lui tira la langue.

Tout à coup ont pu voir le visage de Nyx changer radicalement, laissant de coté le sourire qu'il avait, il y à peine quelques seconde, pour une expression de pur colère.

CLACK!

- MAIS T'ES MALADE POURQUOI TU M'AS FRAPPÉ?

- POURQUOI? POURQUOI, TU NE M'AS PAS LAISSÉ DÉTRUIRE L'INNCENCE?

- Oh ça…

- Tykiiii! Dit-il sur un ton qui ne disait de ne pas jouer avec sa patience trop longtemps.

- Bon, bon d'accord je m'explique… Si je t'ais empêcher de détruire l'Innocence c'est parce que le comte voulait que tu l'as rapporte à la congrégation pour qu'ils aient confiance en toi pour pouvoir enfin commencer le plan.

- Comment sait-il que-

- Le comte sais tout Nyx.

- Humm, ou plutôt, il me fait surveiller pour faire sur que je ne me rebelle pas contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas ça l'important, maintenant Nyx.

- Comment ça, ce n'est pas important?

- (Soupir) Tu veux bien lui en parler face à face. Disons que je n'ais pas trop envie de me disputer avec toi sur un sujet qui ne m'implique même pas… Déjà que t'es hyper rancunier…

- Comment ça rancunier?

- (Soupir) Laisse tu veux… Et puis tu devrais y aller, car cette mission n'était pas sensé durée que deux jours, il me semble…

- Ouais… Pour une fois tu as raison.

- *Comment ça pour une fois.*

- Ah, au fais Tyki…

- Quoi?

- Je suis désolé pour la claque.

- Si je disais que ce n'est rien je mentirais, alors…Tu sais ce que j'aimerais que tu fasse pour te faire pardonner?

- Non, je ne le sais pas et je veux même pas le savoir.

- Roh, t'es pas gentil, mon lapin.

- (Soupir) Je vais y aller, moi.

- Je veux un bisou avant.

- Approche.

Suivant l'indication du rouquin, Tyki s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres contre ses jumelles. Le rouquin en question agrippa les cheveux de son brun pour lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait plus qu'un simple baisé. Voyant la demande silencieuse de son amant Tyki prit sensuellement les hanches de son lapin pour aller les frotter au sienne, leur soutirant chacun un gémissement de plaisir. Ensuite Tyki commença à mordiller la lèvre inférieur de son beau. Ce geste dans leur langage était sa demande d'accès à la langue de son rouquin. Acceptant la demande son beau brun, Nyx ouvrit la bouche laissant le muscle de son amant venir taquiner son propre muscle. Une fois avoir fait suffisamment patienter Tyki, Nyx vint lui aussi jouer avec l'organe buccal de Tyki, créant un ballet sans fin. Ou plutôt jusqu'à se que le manque d'air dans les poumons des deux amants se fasse suffisamment sentir.

Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux ont pouvait clairement apercevoir le chagrin qu'ils ressentaient… C'était le moment… Le moment de ce quitter, il ne s'étaient même pas encore séparé de la chaleur de l'autre qu'ils étaient déjà impatient… Impatient de se caler dans la chaleur de l'autre, pour tout oublier à part eux, seulement l'espace d'un instant, oublier la douleur, oublier ce monde pourris que leur dieux leur avait demandé de purifier. Juste un instant. Un instant pour eux seul...

* * *

**Bon bien voilà, je crois que je vais aller travailer sur un autre chapitre.**

**Tourlou!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kawii-chan: Je profite de ce moment pour vous poster ce chapitre, car demain je ne pourrais surement pas, acose de ma pratique de volley-ball (Yeah!(Pour la pratique et non ne pas poster, parce que ça sais plate.)) ah... et... savez-vous quoi laisser faire ce que j'ai dit, ser la criss que remplaçante a merde qu'ont a eu mardi...(Elle avait tellement une face de boeu que j'avais juste envie de voir une balle s'écraser dans sa face!) pas qu'elle était méchante juste qu'elle nous prenait pour des retardé et je ne suis PAS retardé (Ok, pas tout le temps, mais là j'était pas en ce mode là XD) et sa me fait péter ma coche en plus ont ais même pass sensé être des cadette acose là ont ais tous des secondaire deux qui vont se prendre contre des secondaire 4 (On va se faire carrément ramasser). Et le pire des pire c'est que la date du tournois a été déplacé plus proche donc moins de pratique et pour finir le tout en beauté, la date bien c'est le jour de ma fête. (AGRRRHHH ça me fait chier là se pas possible) Bon bien sa sais ma séance de chialage de la journée ceux qui sont déjà en train de s'ennuiller bien, ont est pas fait pour s'entendre, car ces comme ça à tout les jours et a presque toute les pauses (Quand j'ai quelque chose a bitché, comme par exemple ma prof de math qui nous a fait rester 12 MINUTES après la cloche avec un crime de remplaçant qui nous bouffait dans face, alors que c'était l'heure du diner). Enfin bref, je me suis un peu écarté du sujet.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

J'étais tranquillement assis dans ma cabine, un coude sur le rebort de la fenêtre, la tête dans la main, perdu dans mes pensées repensant au jour ou j'avais trahis l'ordre pour rejoindre le comte millénaire, ou plus spécialement quand, moi, le comte millénaire et Road rentions dans la salle à mangé ou pour la première fois j'ai rencontré les yeux d'un beau portugais, ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais, mais c'étais la première fois que je le voyais autrement qu'un simple ennemis, la première fois ou je le voyais sans cette habituelle once de folie dans les yeux… Quand ces yeux on directement croisés ma pupille je savais déjà que je voulais le connaître plus qu'un simple membre du même parti. Je voulais le connaître en profondeur, savoir ce qui ce cachait derrière ces pupilles or. Je voulais le connaître par cœur et je voyais dans ses yeux que lui aussi voulait la même chose que moi…

Soudain je fus secouer, ce qui me fit reprendre contacte avec la réalité et qui me fit aussi comprendre que j'étais arrivé à destination. Dans un soupir à en fendre l'aire je me leva et quitta ma cabine en m'engouffrant dans la foule d'humain. Une fois avoir sortie de cette foule je me dirigea vers la congrégation d'un pas lent, faisant tout mon possible pour retarder mon arriver. Déjà que je n'avais pas envie de les revoirs, je pouvais bien le faire si ça m'amusait de penser que j'allais être moins de temps en leur compagnie, bien que je savais pertinament que cela tait le contraire, car plus je perdais mon temps dans des futilités, plus mon séjour dans leur camps serait long, mais j'ai bien le droit de rêver, non?

Quand j'arrivais tout juste à oublier ou je me dirigeais, je vis l'immense tour, ce qui me fis émidiatement perdre le sourire que j'avais réussi a me construire.

C'est d'un pas encore plus lent que je me dirigeais vers les grandes portes. Si seulement je pouvais courir, courir aussi loin que possible de cette endroit pour retrouver ma nouvelle famille… La congrégation me faisait tellement pitier a voir avec tous les gens qui croyaient être plus fort que nous, que cela me donnait la nauser.

- Bonjours Lavi-san.

- Salut

- Dites-moi, vous avez l'air triste.

Prenant vite un faux sourir, je lui répondit.

- Je ne suis pas triste j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées.

- Heureux de savoir que vous aller bien, alors.

- Merci.

- Je ne vais pas te ralentir plus longtemps, tu peux entrer dès que j'aurais fini le scanne.

Le gardien enclencha le rayon qui vérifia la trace d'un Akuma, mais ne voyant rien du tout il arrêta le rayon.

- Tu peux entrer.

- Merci.

Les portes s'ouvrinrent et je me précipita à l'intérieur de la citadelle allant droit au bureau de Komui pour lui remettre l'innocence, mais en entrant je vis Komui ainsi que tous les scientifiques.

- Bonjours, Lavi-kun

- Bonjours Komui-san .

- A tu ramené l'innocence?

- Oui la voilà. Dis-je en la sortant de mon manteau d'exorciste.

- Je suis content, tu as réussi le test.

- Le test?

- Oui, nous savions que l'innocence ne se trouvait pas dans la maison, en fait on avait aucune idée d'ou elle pouvait se cacher et cela fait maintenant 11 mois que les traqueurs la cherchent et non rien trouvé et toi en a peine trois jour tu la trouves.

- D'accord… * Sauf que dans le fond c'est un Akuma qui m'a mené jusqu'à elle et un noah qui m'a empêcher de la détruire XD)*

- Nous avons fait ça pour savoir si tu étais califié pour le poste que nous voulions te donner.

- De quel poste parler vous pour l'amour de dieux?

- Les commandants veulent que tu sois promu au poste de Maréchaux.

- * LA VOILÀ ENFIN ! ENFIN! LA FOUTU PREUVE ! JE VAIS ENFIN POUVOIR TUER CETTE PÉTASSE!*

Calmant ma joie intérieur je répondis au grand intendant.

- W-woaw… *YES!*

- Génial n'est-ce pas?

- Oui tout à fait. * Les cons, ils viennent de se mettre dans le bordel et pas qu'un peux, je les plains presque. J'ai bien dit presque*

À ce moment je vis Reever s'avancer avec un manteau de maréchal entre les mains. Une fois à une distance résonnable il me tendit la preuve de confiance que j'attendais depuis si longtemps! Quand je l'eu dans mes mains, je ne pu empêcher le sourire de victoire qui s'affichait malgré moi sur mon viasage…

* * *

**Voilà les cocos ses tous pour cette fois.**

**Tourlou.**


	19. Chapter 19

Kawii-chan: Bon bien tout d'abord je dois me faire pardonné encore une fois de mes postages très érugilier et très long. Vraiment je n'aime pas faire entendre, car je suis très ponctuelle, mais aussi très flemmardes quand il s'agit de retaper à l'ordi alors toute mes excuse.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Tout le monde était au réfectoire pour célébrer le nouveau maréchal. Ils étaient tous en train de s'éclater, danser, chanter et picoler, sauf le fêter… Toutes les personnes présente étaient heureuses d'accueillir un nouveau maréchal dans ces temps difficiles, surtout les traqueurs qui eux étaient contents, car un nouveau maréchal qui resterais à la tour était un grand soulagement pour eu vu qu'en cas d'invasion ou de mission ils auraient quelqu'un de fort parmis eux, donc plus de chance de revenir vivant des carnages qu'étaient les combats contre les akumas. Enfin bref, le sang bouillonnait dans chaque être présent dû aux chansons les plus entraînantes, les unes que les autres entraînaient avec eux les mouvements les plus endiablés des danseurs. Par contre dans la salle, il y avait un personne qui, elle, son sang ne bouillait pas dans ses veines dû aux pas de danse… Son sang bouillonnait d'excitation, celle-ci était tellement excité par la nouvelle qu'il attendait depuis longtemps maintenant, allait lui permettre de pouvoir tuer! Tuer cette pétasse de Lenalee! Il avait hâte, tellement hâte de pouvoir sentir le liquide carmin de Lenalee lui couler entre les doigts que si par malheur quelqu'un se ferait n'est-ce que s'égratigner, il lui sauterais dessus. Son sens du meurtre était tellement fort qu'il arracherait à mains nues, ce qui servaient d'organes à cette pauvre personne pour en faire son repas. Tous cela juste pour avoir la satisfaction de pouvoir toucher se liquide ocre entre ses doigts et s'en asperger… Même qu'il s'imaginait déjà la scène, tous les visages horrifiés tournés vers lui, peut-être même ordonnerait-on son exécution sur le champ par ses collèges. Ouais, se serrait vraiment une scène magnifique, du sang partout, des cadavres éparpillés un peu partout peut-être même les libérer de leurs organes pour son plus grand bonheur de pouvoir bouffer toute cette si délicieuse chair. Vraiment se serrais vraiment agréable. Surtout qu'il le méritait depuis le temps qu'on le faisait attendre, un buffet d'organes frais ne serais pas de refus.

Malheureusement pour Nyx son vœu ne se réalisa pas. Personne ne s'était égratigner ou couper pendant la fête, il était déçus , mais dans le fond il savait pertinemment que ça lui aurais causer bien des ennuis, car disons que personne n'était assez fou pour ne serait-ce que approcher quelqu'un qui viens d'assassiner à mains nues votre collège et qui plus l'avait dévoré vivant sans le moindre scrupule juste pour le plaisir de bouffer de la chair fraîche et sentir l'odeur délicieuse du sang… Non personne ne voudrait être ami avec cette personne, dans se camps du moins, car dans le camp du comte millénaire jamais on l'avait prit pour un singler, a croire que seul se camps comprenait sa soif incroyable de sang… Enfin bref, en résumé se geste n'aurait que causer la perte de sa couverture.

D'un pas lent il parcourait les couloirs de la congrégation en direction de sa chambre croisant un Komui et un Reever complètement bourré entrain de se faire des choses pas très catholiques en plein milieu du couloir. Exaspéré, Nyx passa tout simplement à coté d'eux en les ignorants, mais en passant près des deux scientifiques… Le grand intendant bourré lui retins la cheville.

- Dit Lavi-kun avoue que tu voudrais bien nous rejoindre. Dit-il, les yeux plein de malice.

- Non, pas du tout et j'ai plein d'autre chose a faire *Comme essayer de ne pas vous tuer ici et MAINTENANT*

- ALLLLLLEEEER.

- NON! Dit-il d'un tons, beaucoup plus que froid qui fit abandonné clairement l'idée au scientifique.

- Bon comme tu voudras.

Komui affichait un air peiner, mais Nyx lui s'en fichait, car faut le dire de un, il avait déjà une vie sexuelle des plus bizarre et de deux Tyki était de loin LE plus sexy qu'il puisse trouver et de trois il avait, même étant exorciste, toujours eu une certaine envie de tuer cette homme, car toutes ses manies et ses expériences lui donnait juste envie de le tabasser. (Ce n'est pas parce que je fais dire ça à Lavi que je n'aime pas Komui, car c'est l'un de mes préférés avec toutes ses expériences =D). Après sa rencontre des plus loufoques avec les deux chefs Nyx arriva enfin à sa chambre et c'est dans un soupir de soulagement qu'il poussa la porte de bois massif qui cachait derrière elle la pièce qui était de loin la préféré de Nyx, car il y avait jamais personne qui osait venir l'embêter ici, a part Allen Lenalee et à l'exception Komui ou Kanda, mais eux s'était seulement pour des missions ou des choses importante. Quand il ouvrit la porte le noah remarqua quelque chose qui clochait, mais il ne trouvait pas se qui clochait. Parce que la chose qu'il voyait était normal pour lui, mais pas dans ces lieux, dans ces lieux la chose était considéré comme une menace qui nécessitait l'alarme presque maximal… C'est là que ça lui rentra dans la tête comme une évience la plus total. Un tease… Le tease qui était posé calmement sur sa commode battait doucement des ailes. Cependant quand il entra dans les chambre le papillon s'éleva dans les airs et vins doucement se poser sur le nez de Nyx.

- Que fait tu ici, petite bestiole?

La dite bestiole s'éleva de nouveau et alla se poser exactement au même endroit ou Nyx aperçu un papier avec le symbole très identifiable de la famille Millénaire. Il se dirigea vers l'endroit ou reposait la lettre, le papillon s'envola laissant ça place pour que le destinataire de la lettre de son maître puisse la prendre, et il se déposa sur l'épaule du plus jeune Noé.

Nyx prit délicatement la lettre en ses mains et la déplia pour y observer son contenu.

_Tu les as bien eu mon petit Lapin, mais la prochaine fois se serra moi qui t'auras._

_Tyki._

Nyx replia la note et la glissa ou personne ne pourrait la lire tout en chialant contre Tyki atteint d'une perversité aigu. Quelque peu fatigué de se retenir de tuer Nyx trouva qu'il ne serrait pas un luxe de se reposer avant de faire une bêtise…

Une, deux, trois, quatre heures qu'il était dans son lit sans pouvoir fermer l'œil, encore dû a son immense soif de sang.

Plus que fatigué d'essayer de trouver le sommeil, Nyx alla se dégourdir les jambes dans les corridors. Seulement, quand il vint pour retourner dans sa chambre il entendit un cri d'une des portes qu'il connaissait que trop bien. Intriguer, Nyx ne prit même pas le temps de cogner à la prote qu'il entra dans la chambre. Voyant une silhouette bien reconnaissable se tordant de douleur entre ses draps ne remarquant en rien l'arriver du borgne.

- *Je le plein presque, car ses vrai que ce phénomène fait énormément mal… Mais en même temps… * (Sourire sadique)

- HA!

- * Je crois que je vais le laisser tout seul, il est grand il peux très bien se débrouiller seul*

Pas le moindrement peiner par la situation de son supposer ami, Nyx sortit de la chambre comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea vers sa chambre quand, il vit une personne se dirigé dans le couloir.

- *Merde il l'a sans doute entendu crié et s'est pour ça qu'il vien voir, mais merde je peux pas le laisser faire, je prend un risque, mais j'ai pas le choix…*

Nyx voyait la silhouette de la personne approcher de plus en plus et plus elle approchait plus son teint devenait avec les stigmates apparessants sur son front et quand sa transformation fut achevé l'humain était proche très proche. Jugant l'humain assez proche, il fit apparaître une sphère d'énergie dans le creux de sa main pour le tuer en un coup et en silence. Il était maintenant a quelque mètre et bang il laissa la sphère s'écraser dans la silhouette et pouf!

- Bon... Problème rè-

- Je crois que tu te trompe d'ennemie mon lapin.

- Toi, mais qu'est-ce que tu-. Le noé nu point le temps de dire autre chose que les lèvre de l'intrus virent se poser sur les siennes, plus le baiser devenait intense plus les mains de son bourreau venait le toucher sensuellement au endroit les plus sensible de son anatomie lui faisant de tant a autre gémir de plaisir.

* * *

Déjà tout pour le chapitre 19 comme d'hab j'espère bien que ça vous a plu et sourtout j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez a dire sur ce chapitre. Aussi je voudrais dire merci a ceux qui même avec ces longue attente entre les chapitre suivent toujours la fic et laisse des reviews. Ça fait toujours plaisir quand on va sur hotmail pour voir qu'on a des reviews pour notre travail =D et je promet qu'à l'avenir je répondrais à tout les réviews envoyez.

Tourlou et à la prochaine!


End file.
